Comienzo de un verano rosa
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Como el título lo dice, Amy es la protagonista de ésta historia. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza y no recordaba a nadie, hasta que recordó a todos... excepto a Sonic. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Descúbranlo!
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de un verano rosa.

Esta historia ha sido clasificada para mayores de doce años, lo hago porque no serán tan mágicos como los otros que he escrito por eso digo… espero que les guste. Proyecto Clara presenta el comienzo de verano color rosa, en el cual la protagonista es Amy.

Era primavera y todo florecía precioso en Station Square, Amy iba caminando con Crema por la plaza donde había gente almorzando o jugando basebool, y la chica rosa sostenía una carta en su mano con un corazón rojo.

Hoy entregaremos esta carta Crema.

Es para Sonic ¿verdad?

Así es y pienso dársela aunque sea lo único que haga.

¿Cómo crees que lo tome Sonic?

Imagino que bien, después de todo él nunca esperaría nada feo de mí.- dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

Unos chicos se lanzaban una pelota y otro la atajaba.

- ¡Aquí va esta Bobie!

- ¡Estoy listo!

Las chicas seguían caminando, a Amy le llamó la atención algo que se movía en el árbol.

-Ahí está ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!

Él abrió los ojos medio dormido y miró abajo.

Hey Sonic baja aquí.

¿Para qué Amy?

Lo sabrás si bajas.

Suspiró y con poco ánimo dijo: Oh, me pregunto qué será.

Bueno ya bajé ¿qué me quieres decir?

Quiero darte esto.- le entregó un poco sonrojada la carta, Sonic la tomó.

¿Esto es para mí?- dijo mirando el sobre.

Los niños seguían jugando.

-¡Bobie ahí va!

El chico que tenía que batear la pelota, se preparaba… y… ¡le pegó! ¡le pegó tan fuerte que salió del parque!

-Waw Bobie eso fue un jon rond.

Y la pelota se iba y se iba.

-Sonic debes saber algo muy importante.- decía Amy.

Y la pelota caía y caía.

- Tu me gu…- ¡¡Pack! La pelotita le pegó en la cabeza de Amy haciéndola desmayar.

-¡Amy ha caído!- gritó Crema y corrió hacia ella.

- Debemos enviarla a hospital ahora mismo.- dijo Sonic.

Dos horas después.

Creo que va a despertar ¡vengan todos!

No grites Colas la podrías dejar en un estado de coma.

Amy iba despertando poco a poco, se veía un poco borroso al principio pero luego estaba todo claro.

¡Hey!- dijo Amy sentándose de un sobresalto. Todos sus amigos la miraban asombrados.

¡Hey!- dijo viéndolos.

¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Sonic.

¿Amy te encuentras bien?- preguntó Colas.

¡No! ¡No debería estar aquí! ¿Dónde está el avión del tío?

Amy ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Crema.

Claro que estoy bien Anabel.

¿Cómo me llamaste?

Anabel dile a mi mamá y a mi papá que vengan a buscarme pronto.

Oye Amy estás chiflada o qué.- le dijo bruscamente Sombra.

¡Tío Albert! ¡Viniste de Alaska!

Nadie entendía nada de lo que decía Amy, el doctor se acercó a ella.

Hola Amy soy el doctor Fovia, dime ¿qué te pasó?

No lo se, lo último que recuerdo fue que me despedía de mis padres y se supone que debería volver a casa.

Entiendo, y ¿recuerdas quiénes son ellos? Parece que te diste un gran golpe.

Si, él es mi tío Albert y ella es Anabel mi prima.

Bien.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.- ¿reconoces a alguien más?

Mmmm, ¡si! Cómo pude ser tan tonta, él es Nudillos.

Al menos recuerda a alguien de nosotros.- dijo Nudillos.

Él es mi hermano.

De la impresión todos se cayeron.

¡No soy tu hermano eso si que no lo acepto!

Ah, mi hermano siempre fue antipático. Pero te recuerdo a ti Rouge.

Oh, ahora me dirá que soy su madre.

¡Qué tontería dices! ¡Tú eres una murciélago que roba las joyas de Station Square!

Qué bueno que no pensó que era su madre.

Si pero el que sufre ahora soy yo.- dijo Nudillos.

Chicos ¿podemos hablar afuera? Debemos dejar a Amy descansar.- el doctor llevó a todos a fuera.

Parece que su amiga perdió la memoria.

No.- dijo Colas.

Pobre Amy. -dijo Crema.

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Nudillos.

Darle otro golpe en la cabeza de esa forma recuperará la memoria.- agregó Sombra.

No, el golpe de la pelota fue directo y preciso en el lugar donde cayó, si no golpeas a Amy en ese lugar sería fatal y poco humano.

Escogió la peor persona para hablar de natural, doc.- dijo Sombra haciendo saber que no nació naturalmente.

Déjenla, se le pasará algún día y todo volverá a ser como era antes.

¿Y cuánto es eso doctor?- preguntó Sonic.

Quizás semanas o años.

Todos suspiraron asombrados y con pocas esperanzas.

Les sugiero que sigan su juego… para no confundirla más.

Iban todos los día a visitar a Amy y se turnaban un día cada uno.

Primer día Sombra:

-¿Tío Albert?

- ¿Si Amy?

- ¿Recuerdas el lugar donde me comprabas chocolates?

-…… Siiii.

- ¿Crees que la señora Clavel siga trabajando ahí?

-………..Probablemente.

-¿Tío Albert?

- ¿Si Amy?

-Cuéntame esa historia que me contabas de niña.

-……………Ah…. bueno…….

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-….. ……... ¿No te gustaría otra historia?

Segundo día Nudillos.

Nudilloscuandovuelvaquieroquemedevuelvasmicaballo,yasabesqueestatuayqueledigasapapáquetúrompistesurolexporqueesedíanomeloperdonóyademás…

Amy siguió hablando todo seguido y puso a Nudillos muy nervioso, cada vez que salía del hospital se le veía una vena el la frente.

Y hablaba con todos cosas que solo ella decía ninguno quería hablarle de nada por miedo a como se lo tome.

Pero cuando llegó Sonic a visitarla era muy extraño para él que no lo persiguiera.

Escucha Amy, quizás no me recuerdes pero yo si y quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo solo pídemelo.

Me dices tu nombre.

Sonic, tu amigo.

… Mmmm lo siento no recuerdo a ningún Sonic.

¿Estás segura? ¿Ni un poquito?

No lo siento.

Oh, qué lástima.

Sonic salía del edificio con una gran sonrisa.

¡Amy no me recuerda qué felicidaaaaaad!

Sonic corría todo el día sin ser perturbado por el diablillo rosa.

Ah, esto si es vida.- dijo descansando sobre un árbol.

Colas pasaba por ahí y se encontró con el erizo.

Sonic iré a visitar a Amy ¿Quieres venir?

Lo siento Colas, pero estoy descansando de ese estrés que me dio nuestra querida amiga.

Entiendo que estás mejor sin ella pero la vas a extrañar algún día.

No pasará tal cosa.

¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro?

Te digo que todo es mejor desde que me olvidó.+

Pero Sonic yo…

No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien… nunca he estado tan bien.

Como quieras adiós.

Pasaron días y Amy gracias a Dios iba recordando poco a poco sus amigos… A Sombra… a Colas… a Crema… a Nudillos… pero a Sonic aún no lo reconocía.

Primero no le importó, luego se sintió algo olvidado y el tercer día preocupado… muy preocupado.

Amy demostró grandes avances por eso la dejaron salir del hospital, la acompañaban Colas y Sonic.

Colas me estoy preocupando Amy aún no me recuerda ¿qué hago?

¿Quién se arrastra ahora?- dijo haciéndose el muy, muy.

Por favor. Quiero que me recuerde ¿cómo hago para que me recuerde?

Yo creo que debes hacerle recordar cuál era la cosa que los unía, por qué te perseguía tanto.

La verdad… nunca entendí por qué me perseguía.

Colas lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza y con una mano en la frente le dijo.

-¿No tienes la más mínima idea?

-Mmh, quizás esta carta con un corazón que me dio le recuerde algo.

-¡Ah!- Colas cayó por lo tonto que es Sonic.

- ¿Tú qué crees que signifique?

-Solo… dásela.

Cuando salían el zorro dejó a su amigo con Amy para que ella se concentrara en él y recordarlo.

-Amy ¿recuerdas esto?

Amy tomó la carta y pensaba.

No, creo que no.

Quizás si la abres… tiene tu letra.

- A ver que dice, te entrego mi alma si tú me das tu corazón pues ya me lo has dado hace tiempo sin darte cuenta, es un tesoro que nunca prestaré a nadie, es tan deslumbrante como tus ojos. Con amor y siempre tuya Amy.

Sonic se ponía rojo y Amy un poquito.

No se qué decir.

¿Entonces lo escribiste tú?

No- no lo recuerdo.

Tiene que ser tuya es tu letra.

En eso tienes razón, pero… déjame pensar…

Sonic estaba nervioso y transpiraba, si no lo recordaba perdería una amiga. Pero si la recordaba lo seguiría hasta el fin y aún no entendía por qué… hasta ahora que sabe lo que siente por él.

La chica intentaba recordar y ella sabía que se lo había escrito a alguien, pero a quién.

¡Ya recuerdo! ¡es todo muy claro! ¡Le escribí al erizo más gentil y buen mozo del mundo!

Sonic empezaba a sonreír.

Tuya y siempre tuya… Soic.

Si que bueno que ¿¡¡¡Qué!

Soic, él es mi más profundo amor con el que me casaría algún día y ya no puedo esperar para verlo y…

Soic, jaja- dijo sarcástico.- querrás decir Sonic.

No-o su nombre es Soic y debo tomar un avión este mismo día.

Ojalá todo fuera un sueño.- se dijo así mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

El comienzo de un verano rosa 2º parte.

Oye Sonic, ya que somos amigos ¿me ayudas en algo?

Sonic estaba un espantado por el nuevo amor de Amy pero con calma y haciendo que no el importa decidió acompañarla.

C- claro.

¡Qué bien! ¿Sabes dónde hay un teléfono público por aquí?

Al rato el erizo olvidado llevó a esta chica a una cabina donde habló con su mamá.

Y me dices esta noticia ahora, oh Amy que bueno que estás bien.

No es para tanto, mamá.

Bueno al menos que estás bien.

Ahora estoy recuperando la memoria pero no recuerdo a Sonic.

Lo acabas de mencionar hija.

Si.- dijo riendo.- es que nos presentamos… de nuevo supongo. Ahora lo estoy conociendo y es agradable.

Sonic…Sonic…- repetía la madre.- Lo único a que me suena es el nombre de Soic.

Oh, ¿y cómo está él?- preguntó enroscando en su dedo el cable del teléfono.

Él está lo más bien, te está esperando, ¿cuándo vendrás?

¿Qué tal hoy?

¡Claro ven con quién quieras que quiero conocerlos!

OK, a dios mamá.

A dios.

Amy colgó y se dirigió a Sonic que la esperaba sentado en un banco de la plaza.

¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el erizo.

Todo bien.

Sonic, te tengo una bueno noticia.

El erizo creía que ya lo había recordado.

¡Iremos todos a Estados Unidos!

Qué bueno que… ¿¡¡¡Qué!

A ver…- sonrió con los ojos cerrados.- A mis padres.

Sonic la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de una hora habían llegado al pueblo y fueron a tomar un helado. Se sentaron y cada uno disfrutaba de su postre, excepto Sonic que todo le sabía a olvido y soledad, aunque estaba con una amiga al lado suyo no era su amiga anterior si no como otra.

Me disculpas ya vuelvo.- Sonic se fue lejos de ella y se sentó solo para pensar. Algo le llamó la atención, un equidna rojo se le apareció frente a sus narices.

Nudillos ¿qué haces aquí?

Paseo. ¿Por qué esa cara?

Nudillos Amy sigue sin recordarme ¿qué puedo hacer?

¿Quién se arrastra ahora?

Por favor.- juntó las manos.

Ay.- suspiró- Mira ¿cómo te llevas ahora con Amy?

Bien mejor que antes.

Entonces no lo estropees y aprovecha que no te persigue para todos lados. Te aseguro que te será más agradable.

Bueno.- regresó con Amy.

Sonic estaba apunto de ir a buscarte. Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.- Se fueron los dos juntos.- El viaje será largo y quiero llegar bien.

Nudillos los miraba y sonreía.

Qué líos se metió el sonso de Sonic.- el erizo regresó a él.

Por cierto empaca tu esmeralda porque te irás a Estados Unidos.

¿¡¡Qué!

Amy buscaba un vestido especial para la ocasión y Sonic lo juzgaba.

Quizás rosa, no rosa tengo un montón en casa, ¿verde?- revisaba el perchero del local.

Creo que no.- dijo Sonic, y es obvio que rosa no combina con verde, si fuera blanca como Rouge…

¿Amy?

Ejem.- dijo mientras buscaba otra ropa.

¿Dónde sacaste el dinero para hablar en larga distancia?

Ah, mamá tiene la cuenta fue una llamada por cobrar.

Pero una hora es mucho.

No te preocupes por eso.- miraba un sombrero.

¿Y para quién vistes tan bien?

Para Soic.- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y poniéndose el sombrero.

Oh,- cara de desilusión.

Blanco y negro me sienta bien.

Amy fue a la caja registradora.

Me llevo este.

La cajera la miró y rió un poco.

¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó Amy con el seño fruncido.

No, en serio ¿qué vas a llevar?

Este vestido o qué ¿está reservado?

Jajaja, niña.- puso cara seria.- Este vestido no es maraca Juanita o de Baratijalandia… este vestido cuesta 201 dólares, lo que entra en tus bolsillos son 10 dólares así que vuelve cuando tengas 191 dólares más.

No necesito volver porque traje dinero y si trata de esa manera a sus clientes perdería el trabajo más rápido que nadie.

Escucha mocosa insolente te largas de aquí o llamo a la policía..- se acercaron mirándose fijamente.

¿Sabes quién soy yo?

Creo saberlo pero me gustaría que lo dijeras tú.

Soy Amili Loren Rose.

¿Qué- qué dijiste?- dijo estupefacta

Ya escuchó.

Otras tres chicas del local corrieron hasta allá e igual de sorprendidas.

¿Di-dijo Rose?

Sonic no entendía que pasaba por qué hace un momento estaban furiosas y luego asustadas como un ratoncito.

Las chicas miraron el cuadro de la entrada el retrato de una joven de hace uno años y otro donde estaba ella con un señor al lado considerablemente su esposo y decía abajo en una barra dorada compañías Rose y esposa.

Lo lamento.

No sabíamos que eras una Rose.

Por favor perdónanos.

Las perdono, pero esto va para todas ustedes. Traten con respeto a todos sus clientes o le diré a mis padres como tratan a la gente.

No,no, no volverá a pasar.

Lo prometemos.

Los dos erizos salieron del local con un vestido blanco y negro.

¡Amy! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tus padres eran millonarios!

No, no me gusta la palabra millonario. Yo diría… millonarios.

¡¿En serio!

Rose es la marca más usada en el mundo.

Nunca oí hablar de ella.

Es que una ropa muy cara o porque se exporta más en Europa u Oriente. Una de dos… Ups, no quiero alardear pero…

Está bien.

No le digas a nadie lo que te a cabo de contar, podría tener mucho problemas.

¿Qué es lo que no me puedes decir?

Miraron a un lado a ver quién era, una persona a la que le tenían mucho rencor. Ojos bonitos pero muy maligna y con cara superficial y apoyándose en su pierna preguntó: Hola Sonic.

Sally ¿qué haces aquí?

Es un mundo libre puedo ir por donde quiera ¿no?

No esperábamos verte por aquí Sally.- dijo Amy cambiando el tono de su voz.

¿Quién dijo que vine a verte? Solo me fijé en Sonic.- dijo poniendo voz más dulce al final.

Cuida tu lengua no querrás que te la arranquen.

No te preocupes, siempre tengo a alguien de mi lado ¿no Sonic?

Oigan no quiero que peleen.- interfirió el erizo.

Por ti armaría la guerra mundial de nuevo Sonic.- dijo Sally haciéndose la linda.

Sally vete de aquí.- dijo Amy entre dientes.

Sally por favor.- dijo Sonic.

Bueno, solo porque me lo pide Sonic… En cuanto a ti, mosca desgraciada, si te vuelvo a ver no te imaginas de lo que soy capaz. Por si te interesa Sonic, iré a visitar a mi padre, por si me buscas.

Lo tendré en cuenta Sally.

La ardilla se iba pero antes se dio media vuelta y le mandó un beso y un guiño a Sonic.

¡Ay la odio!

Solo quiere hacerte enfadar, debes ignorarla.

A veces creo que quiere algo de mí.

Olvídalo, ven vamos a tu casa a empacar.

Aunque la noticia les cayó muy apresurado pero después sintieron alegría por tomar unas vacaciones. Hubo un problema con la esmeralda de Nudillos pero se solucionó enseguida. Rouge no quería ir pero aceptó a la fuerza por votación de Station Square para que se vaya a robar a otra parte. Les dijeron a los héroes que no se hagan problema que podrían arreglárselas solos por tres días.

Sonic acompañaba a cualquier lado a Amy para ver si podía recordarlo pero no había caso. Estaba a punto de entrar al avión.

Ya verás Sonic, este viaje será fantástico para todos.

El erizo no estaba muy seguro de este viaje, tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Continuará…

Proyecto Clara.


End file.
